powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Butch (1998 TV series)
Butch is the third member of The Rowdyruff Boys. He is Buttercup's equivalent and an antagonist of the show. While Buttercup's color is light green, Butch is more like a forest green. Appearances and Personality Butch has short black bangs parted in a similar style to Buttercup 's, with a small rectangular cowlick standing up in the back.Butch was a creation of Mojo Jojo in an attempt to mimic Professor Utonium's experiment. His recipe ingredients are "Snails." While all boys love to cause havoc, Butch seems to enjoy it the most. Often, he'll be itching just to get out and do anything destructive.Butch seems to be a version of Buttercup and a little bit like Vegeta that had all her battlelust and none of her conscious. While Buttercup is sweeter, Butch has no sense of regret at all. He has a tendency to twitch when he gets particularly excited in a fight.After Butch was resurrected, he had taken on a new hair style, with his spikes pointing upward, versus the original single cowlick. He is still shown to be the most violent of his brothers, but now seems to directly take orders from the bossier Brick and agrees with him no matter what. History In his debut episode, Butch and his brothers successfully beat the powerpuff girls in a battle that reduced most of the city to rubble. After the Powerpuff Girls find out their fatal weakness to girl cooties, Buttercup is the only one of the three to be reluctant to kiss Butch. Bubbles kisses her counterpart Boomer first and Blossom does hers without complaint. Once he was kissed, Butch screams in horror and explodes in a bright flash of green light. In the episode "The Boys are Back in Town." Buttercup kissed him on the cheek, but instead of blowing Butch up, it simply made him grow bigger, stronger, and tougher, thus causing him and his brothers to wreak havok on The Powerpuff Girls and Townsville . During the fight, Butch then pulled back the collar of Bubbles' shirt and placed a giant slug on her back. When she freaks out, Buttercup then flies over and punches Butch in the face. Due to the punch, Butch accidentally bites his tongue. When Brick and Boomer realize this, they start laughing and Butch shrinks in embarrassement. Seeing this, Blossom realizes that when their masculinity is threatened, they shrink in size. The girls do various things to embarrass them, and they are then defeated. In the episode "The City of Clipsville" he and his brothers alongside the Powerpuff Girls, seem to be more like normal teenagers, even going as far as to have a slacker-ish attitude and he even drives an escalade, which the ditzy teenage Buttercup mistakes for an escalator. Butch and his brothers also hold romantic interests in their counterparts to the point where they schedule dates with them. This episode was a clear reference to Powerpuff Girls fan letters demanding that there should be a Powerpuff/Rowdyruff pairing. In the episode "Bubble Boy," a more calm side of Butch is shown, implying that the battle lust that Butch always seems to have only shows when he is around the Powerpuff Girls. He teases Boomer (Bubbles in disguise) and agrees with Brick's plans, but other than that, didn't show very violent tendencies. His final appearance was in the episode "Custody Battle." HIM and Mojo were bickering over who was the most evil, but in actuality, was trying to best each other in a show of evil to find out who should be the father figure to the Rowdyruff Boys. The boys broke up the fight by saying that they don't care who is more evil, and the only evil thing that they care about is destroying the Powerpuff Girls, thus bringing HIM and Mojo to tears. Episode Apperances *The Rowdyruff Boys (episode) *Bought and Scold *The Boys are Back in Town *Bubble Boy *The City of Clipsville *Boy Toys *Live and Let Dynamo *Custody Battle Gallery CLICK HERE TO VISIT BUTCH'S GALLERY Butch Quotes "Were the Rowdy Ruff Boys" - The Rowdy Ruff Boys (in unison with the others) "And Butch" - The Rowdy Ruff Boys "YEAH!!!" - The Rowdy Ruff Boys (In unison with the others) "Good thing we had those burritos for lunch. Heh-heh-heh-heh!"- The Rowdyruff Boys "What the..."- The Rowdyruff Boys "Heh-heh, heh-heh, this is gonna be fun!" - The Boys are Back in Town "ULTIMATE FIGHT ULTIMATE FIGHT!!!!!!!" -The Boys are Back in Town "And Tougher" - The Boys are Back in Town "We were fightin' the Power Puff girls and decided to take a break! IN YOUR CAR!"- Boy Toys "Yeah, it's your girlfriend!"- Boy Toys " WHOA IT'S A GIANT MONKEY ROBOT!!!" - Custody Battle " Yeah " - Bubble Boy " Why dont you go do something useful" - Bubble Boy "And make sure you steal it" - Bubble boy "Can you believe he's our brother?" - Bubble Boy "Yeah the candy the candy" - Bubble boy "What are you a stinkin parrot?" - Bubble Boy (Offscreen and through a microphone) "Oh im just rockin a new Eskala" - City of clipsville "Wooooow" - The city of clipsville "Lamer than Lame" - Bubble Boy "Yeah I just plugged a new MP3 player in it" - The City of Clipsville "Look at those sissies" - The Rowdy Ruff Boys Oh this is gonna be fun! " - The Boys are Back in Town Trivia *All of his episode appearances had Brick and Boomer in them too. *His hair (After his resurrection) is a little bit similar to the hair of Vegeta from the anime series "Dragon Ball Z" and some of the other characters too but mostly Vegeta. *Along with his brothers, he is one of the supervillains to not have appeared in the episode "See Me Feel Me Gnomey" and "The Powerpuff Girls Rule" for some odd reason. *Butch is the only Rowdyruff Boy who is not voiced by Rob Paulsen. *In "The Rowdyruff Boys," Buttercup was the only one to counterattack Butch. He is also the first one to get hit in "The Boys are back in town" by his counterpart. Unique Abilities Butch has displayed the ability to create a force field of energy which absorbs beams and other energy attacks. Like Boomer's baseball bat, it has not appeared since "The Boys are Back in Town." Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Butch looks like a younger kid with a mischievous look in his eyes that belays the hidden anger. He wears black windbreakers lined in green and skate shoes that increases his speed. Unlike the cartoon, his hairstyle has long bangs covering one eye and a short ponytail. He uses Powered Buttercup's Sock as a boomerang. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Powerpuffs